Haruhi Chan
by Last-Smile
Summary: A woman watching over Haruhi her dies and is sent to hell. Byakuya just so happens to see the whole thing happen, and is now Haruhi's guardian. Will he try to find out who she is and get rid of her, or will he protect her and raise her like she's his own?
1. Chapter 1

December 3rd.

Byakuya was sent to the real world to patrol for hollows. He walked until he sensed a hollow. He unsheathed his sword, but he saw a little brown blur go by. The blur slashed the hollow. Byakuya went to inspect on what happened. When he arrived, there was a wounded little girl, and a woman cradling her. The woman looked up at Byakuya.

"I will not harm you." Byakuya reassured noticing the woman's suspicion.

"But might I ask why that child has a sword?"

"I do not know. She came home with it one day." The little girl started coughing up blood, and her eyes fluttered closed. Suddenly, a chain was on the girl's chest.

"You, you are a soul reaper?"

"Yes." The woman picked up the little girl.

"Please, please take her."

"It was my job to protect her," The woman fell to her knees, clenching her fists.

"But I failed." Tears streamed down her face. Byakuya looked at the woman, then the child. His mind was telling him no. But, a tiny voice told him she'd excel in what ever she did because of her high spiritual pressure. Byakuya took the child and the sword from the woman's arms. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What is her name?"

"Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya." A large skeleton gate appeared, and the woman was sucked inside. The gate disappeared.

"Hell." Byakuya muttered to himself before opening a senkaimon back to Sereite. Byakuya talked to Head Captain Yamamoto. Yamamoto felt it was a great way to help with Sereite's lack of 'helpful' shinigami. Especially with the child being raised by a high-ranking captain.

5 years later…

Haruhi was given a place to stay in the Kuchiki Manor. Though Byakuya found it odd that the elders didn't complain. He had once walked by hearing one of the elders say "She's too cute to just leave in Rukongai." Haruhi trained everyday with Rukia. They had a sister-to-sister bond with each other. Haruhi befriended several people in Sereite. Like, Yachiru Kusajishi, for example. They played almost every day after they trained.

"Haruhi."

"Hmm?" Haruhi ran out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Did you eat the last banana?"

"No, I think One-Chan did. I saw her eating one this morning." Haruhi often referred to Rukia as 'One-Chan' meaning older sister.

"Alright then. How would you like to take a trip to the store?" Byakuya asked knowing she would get excited.

"Yay!" Haruhi ran to get her coat and boots, considering it was starting to go into the winter season. They walked around the shop looking for bananas.

"Found them." Haruhi held up a package of bananas. Byakuya paid for them at the counter, and they went home. It was nearing Haruhi's birthday, or, what Byakuya decided her birthday was. Since Byakuya found Haruhi December 3rd, he decided her birthday was December 3rd. Mayuri offered to find out her biological birth date, but Byakuya knew better than to leave any living being of value around Kurotsuchi.

Haruhi slept excited that night. For the next day was when Byakuya, and anyone else who had a child in Sereite, bring the kids in for the day. Haruhi loved this day because she enjoyed watching Byakuya scold Renji whenever he did something wrong. She usually laughed when Rukia did it too, but with Byakuya it was different. He said in such a way that made even a person he wasn't talking to feel bad. Haruhi had a strong attachment to Byakuya. Like the bond Yachiru had with Kenpachi. Although she wasn't always attached to his shoulder. Haruhi was very smart. She was about 8 now, and she had the mind of a 50-year-old shinigami (very smart in other words.) Even though it wasn't necessarily true, people considered Haruhi to be Byakuya's daughter. They were the same, considering Haruhi was easy to mold being found when she was 3 years old. Though, Haruhi got her feistiness from Rukia.

Anyone who didn't know them would say that Byakuya and Rukia were Haruhi's parents. Which would still not make any sense because Haruhi has soft brown eyes and light brown hair. Though she often thought like Byakuya in certain situations.

"Haruhi Sama, Kuchiki Sama has requested your presence."

"Coming." Haruhi dressed in one of her comfortable yukata's. It was one of her many favorites. Yellow with a white floral pattern. Haruhi put her hair up in a bun with hair chopsticks and walked downstairs. Her, Byakuya and Rukia walked to their divisions. When she stepped outside, Haruhi was greeted with the smell of wet asphalt. The snow was awfully heavy this year. Pulling her coat closer to her, she followed Byakuya to his office. But when they went inside, the office was messier than a 5 year olds room. Renji was the last to leave the office. Haruhi felt a smile grace her lips. Today was going to be hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi felt a smile grace her lips. Today was going to be hilarious. Byakuya could feel his left eye twitch. Haruhi tried hiding her snicker, but it was too hard. She excused herself and said she'd be in the restroom. She was outside laughing her tooshie off. Renji walked up to the office door, he felt his captain's anger radiating from outside the door.

"Come in, now Renji." Renji complied and walked inside. The room was a mess. No, a mess was an understatement. It looked like there was a battle in there.

"Captain, what happened in here?" Renji was shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Byakuya could hear Haruhi giggling outside the door.

"Haruhi, come here." She opened the door and walked in.

"Yes?"

"Was this of your doing?"

"No. I didn't. And it wasn't Chiru-Chan either. We were in 11th division training all day." It was true, Haruhi wasn't home, nor in the 6th division at all.

"Then who did this?" Byakuya asked. Ready to explode. Having Haruhi around, and Rukia act like her older sister, melted much of the ice in his heart. Consequences to that, his old attitude returned at times. There was a sudden explosion outside. At the same time, the three spoke.

"The twelfth division." A weird cloud of smoke appeared around the three, coming through the window. The emergency alarm went off, stating that it was not the twelfth division, but an attack. Byakuya told Haruhi to go back to the manor and call Ginrei. She did as she was told. Ginrei told her to hide with the maids and only use her zanpakuto if it was an emergency.

"Head Captain, what is the meaning of all of this?"

"Apperently, the bounts have invaded Soul Society, and a few have made it into Sereite." Byakuya drew his sword, but a huge explosion came from the direction the Kuchiki Manor. He looked over and saw Haruhi taking on a bount. Byakuya looked over at Yamamoto, and he nodded. Giving his permission for Byakuya to save her. Haruhi had cuts and bruises. Signs of struggle in other words.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Pink flower petals engulfed the bount, but he excaped seconds before hand. The bount grabbed Haruhi and placed the sword against her neck. Byakuya stopped in mid swing.

"You wouldn't hurt her, would you?"

"Let her go. Now!" Byakuya raised his voice. He was angered this mere bount had the nerve to use a piece of his pride against him.

"Sorry, but she has, or should I say _had_ a nice balance of spiritual pressure. Ukagi, kill her."

"Yes, Kariya Sama." The bount, Ukagi shot what looked to be a poisoness projectile into Haruhi's heart.

"Haruhi!" Haruhi fell toward the ground, Byakuya in tow. It was unusual for the Kuchiki head to have even remotely anything moist in his eyes. But someone close to him, died while he sat there helplessly. It was his fault. He was to blame for her death. But before he could grab her, the bount smiled at him and opened a portal, kicking her 'corps' through it.

"You." Byakuya could feel a tear roll down his cheek.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia appeared, tryin to wipe the many tears forming in her eyes. He assumed she had seen what happened.

"Nii-Sama." Rukia said in a shaky voice. Byakuya became so angered. He fired every kidou spell he knew at Ukagi. The bounts retreated. Before Kariya walked through their portal he tossed something back at Byakuya. He caught it swiftly. It was Haruhi's favorite pendant. It was a thin chain, with the Kuchiki Crest hanging from it. She had been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. But she was gone now. She had died.

**This chapter was so sad. I wanted it to start out as a typical day. Then become utterly sad. I wrote this while listening the OST- Torn Apart.**


	3. Chapter 3

7 years later…

"Kyon, where the hell are all Mikuru's maid costume ornimants!"

"Miss Suzumiya, please, I don't want to wear that suit today. Its very hot."

"Uhh! Fine! But at least try on the new bikinis. We are going to the beach in a couple of weeks!"

"Haruhi, why do you torture that girl like this?" Kyon asked scratching the back of his neck. Haruhi walked toward him, making Kyon back up a little.

"Am I doing something against the law?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, violating Miss Asahina is a crime." He said without trying to make her mad.

"Oh for Kuchiki's sake who cares?"

"Quick question," Kyon said. "Why do you always say 'For Kuchiki's sake?"

"I really don't know. I feel like I know that name from somewhere. Anyway, Mikuru, take your pick. Pink, yellow, black, or blue?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"Um, blue I suppose."

"Perfect! That'll match the beach towel I bought you."

"Why do I even bother?" Kyon asked while going to sit in one of the chairs. Haruhi had dragged Mikuru to the bathroom. Koizumi couldn't help but laugh a little. The other three left in the room (Kyon, Koizumi, and Nagato) oblivious to the ninja sitting in the windowsill. The ninja opened a senkaimon and leapt through it. The ninja dude walked up to a sliding door and knocked on it.

"Enter."

"Kuchiki-Sama." The man bowed.

"I see you are the one who left without permission. You will be reprimanded for such actions."

"There is something that might be very interesting to you, Kuchiki-Sama."

"And that would be?"

"In the real world, I tracked down someone. Someone we presumed dead 7 years ago." Byakuya stopped dead in his tracks. He was debating wether or not to hear the man out.

"Continue."

"Hai. Ms. Haruhi Kuchiki is alive and well in the city of Tokyo as we speak sir. She attends North High School and is currently supporting herself. We've done many tests to prove it is her." The man handed Byakuya a piece of paper. The DNA structure matched that of the Haruhi that once lived in the Kuchiki Manor.

"Though, she has lost majority, if not all of her memories. She often uses the term, 'For Kuchiki's Sake. So I assume she may have little memory of her being a Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked at the man, then ordered that she be brought back here unharmed, or else someone would suffer a cruel fate. He also demanded that Yachiru Kusajishi accompany them. Maybe seeing her best friend would jog her memories. Byakuya made it a special effort to consult the elders, as well as Rukia of this matter.

Back in Tokyo, Haruhi was with they gang in the clubroom.

"Kyon, could you get Mikuru some ice please, she doesn't look so good." Haruhi was acting strange. she was being unusually nice that day. Haruhi didn't know why herself.

"Okay then." Kyon walked down the hallway and swore he saw something flash by him. He ignored it and got the ice and returned to the clubroom. Several steps had to be taken before they could officially return Haruhi back home. They had to make sure her friends weren't around. Then they had to sit her down and talk to her rationally. (if Haruhi didn't bite their heads off first) Next was to 'introduce' her to Yachiru who was too, a tall, beautiful teenager with long hair. Then at that point, if she refused, they'd have to take her by force.

"So, Nagato-Chan, what's happened in your book this time?"

"Miyuki meets Daisuke, her long lost twin brother." Nagato stated in her monotone voice.

"Oh interesting."

"I'm back!" Kyon announced as he opened the door. Haruhi was looking out of the window. To everyone else, they just saw the blue sky and buildings. But Haruhi was staring intently at something. She widened her eyes when she saw a monster with a white mask be slashed by a petite, raven-haired girl in black robes with a white sash and sword. She had beautiful violet eyes. Eyes that seemed very familiar to her.

"Hollow." Haruhi whispered aloud.

"What's hollow?" Kyon asked, handing Haruhi a cup of water. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing. Thanks for the water Kyon." Haruhi said as she went to the computer and began typing something.

The ninja's, as well as Yachiru, watched Haruhi from a distance. Yachiru sighed and watched as her best friend walked into a secluded room. It looked to be a library.

"Now's our chance." Yachiru said, flash stepping, the ninjas following. They walked into the library, putting a seal on the room, similar to the one Kisuke used in the Karakura war.

"Suzumiya Haruhi." The head ninja called out. Haruhi turned around and gasped. She was about to run.

"Please don't run." Yachiru came from behind the men wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kusajishi Fuku-Taichao."

"Please don't leave again Haruhi. It's been so long since we've seen you." Haruhi looked at the silently cryin pink haired girl. She looked so familiar. Then, suddenly, in her mind, a name went off in her head.

"Chiru-Chan?" Haruhi couldn't stop herself. Yachiru looked up, and she ran to Haruhi and embraced her.

"You remember, you remember." Yachiru cried. Haruhi slipped out of Yachiru's grasp.

"Who are you?" She asked pointing at the men.

"We are half of the security squad for the Kuchiki Manor, Haruhi Sama." The leader bowed.

"Kuchiki?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What is, Kuchiki?" Haruhi asked scared.

"The Kuchiki Clan is one of the four noble houses of Soul Society, residing in Sereite."

"What, what is all of this explain it to me." Haruhi was confused now.

"Soul Society is where those who have died in the world you live in now, go to once they have died. Sereite is where those who devote themselves to protecting the lives of the humans reside. They are known as _shinigami_. They protect the humans from hollows." Haruhi remembered earlier that day when she saw the hollow and that girl.

"A hollow. I have seen one. There was a woman fighting it. She was short, with raven hair. And she had beautiful violet eyes. She destroyed the monster with a sword made of ice." 

"You are talking about Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia. That name is familiar."

"Hollows devour human souls. The shinigami have what is known as _shikai_ and_ bankai _within their swords. The shikai is the first stage of it's released form. Bankai is the final stage. Only the strongest of the strongest can attain that level. The ice you saw from Rukia-Sama's sword was her shikai. She currently is training for her bankai. Haruhi-Sama. You are not just Haruhi Suzumiya. You are Haruhi Suzumiya Kuchiki."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I don't know Kyon's last name, so I am making one up. DON'T COMPLAIN THANKYOU 4 READING! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME'S!"**

"You are not just Haruhi Suzumiya. You are Haruhi Suzumiya Kuchiki." Haruhi felt her heart drop.

"Lord Kuchiki had ordered that we bring you home."

"I am sorry. But I cannot just abandon my friends like this."

"We will give you a week to say your goodbye's. Kuchiki-Sama has asked that you not tell your friends of the shinigami, or soul society period for that matter. Tell them that you are moving somewhere."

"No."

"You do not have a choice. Please forgive me Ms. Haruhi, but we have our orders."

"I do not want to leave."

"Again, there is nothing we can do. Kuchiki-Sama has ordered your return. We promise you that Sereite is of good entity." Haruhi felt tears swell in her eyes. She ran and opened the door. The spell wore off as she touched the doorknob.

"Haruhi-Chan wait!" Yachiru tried to go after her, but the ninja's stopped her.

"She needs time. We will have her meet Rukia-Sama tomorrow morning."

"Hai." They returned to Sereite and delivered the message to Byakuya and asked that Rukia come to meet Haruhi the next day. Rukia had been so excited about being able to see her imouto-chan again. Byakuya slept uneasy that night. As did Haruhi. Haruhi didn't tell her friends, for she knew the man was right about hollows and shinigami. She didn't know what to do. It was either go to this Sereite place, or stay earth bound. Some where in the back of her mind, she knew tomorrow was going to have its events.

Tokyo- 6:30 A.M

"Dammit. Stupid toast with delicious butter." Haruhi washed her plate and rushed out of the door, but someone stopped her.

"It's you again." Haruhi stated looking at the man she saw yesterday in the group of ninjas.

"Haruhi-Sama, we would like to talk to you."

"We? I have to go to school."

"We called in sick for you." She sighed.

"So what do you mean by 'we' if there is only you?"

"If you'd show your self Rukia-Sama." The petite shinigami showed her face from behind the man.

"You're the girl I saw fighting the hollow." Haruhi said with a surprised expression.

"That's right, Imouto-Chan." Haruhi took a good look at her. The same thing happened with Rukia that happened with Yachiru.

"Onee-Chan?" Haruhi felt tears on the brink of falling. She tired to blink them back, but no avail. Tears streamed down Haruhi's face as some of her memories slowly made their way back into her brain. She remembered training with Yachiru and Rukia. Laughing, or trying to stifle a laugh, when renji got scolded. Helping the cooks make cakes and brownies and other sweets. The way Ginrei used to take her out for ice cream after a long day of training. How she loved going shopping. Especially with… Byakuya.

"Onee-Chan." Haruhi embraced the female. Rukia had FINALLY grown to 5'4", so when Haruhi embraced her, she was smothered by her breast.

"Can't…breath."

"Sorry."

"I see you remember now." Rukia teased. She remembered how much Haruhi hated being teased.

"Ya okay Kurosaki Rukia." Rukia blushed bright red.

"Shut up."

"But I have a happy life here. I remember you, and Chiru-Chan, but I don't remember any of this Soul Society and stuff. If I already died, then why am I alive here where people can see me?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm not leaving, I'm sorry. This is where I'm happy." Haruhi picked up her bag and walked to the bus stop. The neither ninja, nor Rukia went after her.

"Nii-Sama's not going to be happy." Rukia sighed and the ninja opened a senkaimon.

"Nii-Sama?" Rukia knocked on the door.

"Enter."

"She refuses to come back." Byakuya sighed.

"Stubborn child. Just like she used to be."

_She gets it from you._ Rukia to herself before continuing

"So, what is it that you want done Nii-Sama?"

"I will go to Tokyo myself and bring her back."

"Nani! Nii-Sama that's crazy, do you know how dangerous that is. Especially around who her friends are?"

"What do you mean?"

"She has 4 main friends that make her life more exciting on her own wish.

Yuki Nagato: Alien

Mikuru Asahina: Time Traveler

Itsuki Koizumi: Esper.

Kyon Takahashi: Human."

"Is that so, then, that wont be much of a problem. I will depart in 2 days." He made it to where argument was impossible.

"Hai, Nii-Sama."

Tokyo- S.O.S Brigade clubroom.

"Haruhi, have you seen Koizumi? He owes me a dollar."

"I think he's talking to the principal about something." Haruhi responded melancholic. Kyon put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders and shook her a little.

"Are you okay?" He touched her forehead, but her temp. Seemed normal. Haruhi looked to make sure that Mikuru was still handing out flyers, and that Nagato was still on library duty.

"I have something to tell you, Kyon. But you have to promise you wont say anything to anyone." Haruhi looked sincere.

"I promise. Now what's been going on with you?" Haruhi told him everything. EVERYTHING! Surprisingly, Kyon believed her.

"They want me to leave with them back to Soul Society."

"You can't!" He said before he could stop himself. "Things wont be the same without you here."

"I don't want to go either. They keep showing up everywhere I go." The two walked more about the subject. She walked home earlier than usual. Haruhi opened a drawer. She pulled out a decorative hair comb. It had a crest on it. It was in her pocket of the little white jacket she woke up in. She put the comb back inside the drawer and laid on her bed. Haruhi thought about many things. Her usual cheerful demeanor vanished when this whole situation was brought about. What did they want with her, did she do something against the law and this was all a game to apprehend her? Haruhi was lost. She ran her hand through her short brown hair. The girl turned in for the night.

North High, English period. 11:45 A.M

Haruhi stared out of the window. She saw hollows, and she saw lower class shinigami take them down. A red haired Shinigami took out the largest one. Haruhi looked at him.

"Renji." Haruhi whispered to herself. More memories making there way into her mind.

"Alright class, remember you have a test tomorrow on this section." The bell rang and Haruhi grabbed her things, proceeding to the door to leave the class. Today was minimal day, so the next class was only 15 minutes. The rest of the day flew for Haruhi as she went around shopping with the S.O.S Brigade. Summer break was a week away, so they needed to be prepared. She walked home with Kyon, considering he didn't want any shinigami to come while she was walking. Haruhi slept uneasy that night. The next day was not going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya and Renji decided they'd leave after she got out of school. The S.O.S Brigade was seriously lame that day. There were only two people today. Her and Kyon. Byakuya watched her type on the computer silently. They did not notice the human sitting in the corner. The two jumped through the window, startling Haruhi. She turned around and ran for the door.

"Haruhi what're you doing now?" Kyon came from the corner. She pointed at Renji and Byakuya.

"Who are you?" Kyon was actually able to see them.

"Come, Haruhi." Byakuya stated looking at her.

"No."

"You do not have a choice."

"I wont let you take Haruhi."

"Such an empty statement. You are a mere human." Byakuya tried to slash Kyon, but the boy caught the blade. Byakuya looked at Kyon wide-eyed.

"I don't know what's happening to me right now, I don't feel any pain from this blade, although I am directly touching it." Suddenly, a large spiritual pressure emanated from Kyon.

"Kyon…" Kyon used, what looked to be, flash step and kicked Renji's sword from his hand. He successfully drop kicked Renji, causing him to fall. Byakuya took this opportunity to get Haruhi, but she flipped before he could grab her. Kyon pulled Byakuya's hair, making him stumble back.

"How dare you." Byakuya swung his sword at Kyon, who moved out of the way in the nick of time. Kyon grabbed Haruhi's arm and ran down the hallway toward the library. The door was locked, as was every other door.

"There is no escape." Byakuya snapped his fingers, and the ninja's in the purple suits came out. They grabbed both Haruhi and Kyon.

"Take the boy back to Sereite, he may be of use as far as his spiritual pressure."

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? Put me down, NOW!"

"My apologize."

"Hey watch it!" Kyon shouted as a man dragged him by his shirt collar like a dog. The senkaimon was opened, and they left back to Soul Society.

Haruhi bit the man and tried to run, but she didn't get very far since she ran straight into Renji.

"Put me down you damn pineapple head!" Haruhi shouted as she was being carried into the senkaimon. They arrived in Soul Society after several attempts of getting out of Renji's grasp. Renji's face was beat the hell up. Haruhi might have been a girl, but if she was on the ground, she would have kicked Renji's ass to Hueco Mundo and back. They finally let Haruhi down after she convinced them she was too tired to run. Byakuya took Haruhi to squad 4 to get a check up.

"How can I help you Kuchiki-Taichao."

"She needs a check up." Haruhi appeared next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Unohana squeezed her eyes closed and opened them.

"You're alive, and you're all grown up now." 

"She's a fighter as well. She almost hospitalized Renji." Unohana chuckled a little.

"I can tell." Suddenly, a man, what looked to be a Kuchiki Ninja, dragged Kyon inside.

"Who might that be?"

"Kyon!" Haruhi ran over to him.

"Uh, is he dead?"

"No, tranquilized." Haruhi sighed.

'KYON GET UP!" Kyon shot up looking around.

"Dammit Haruhi you don't have to scream. Where am I?

"You're in soul society."

"Awe man I thought that was a dream." Unohana and Byakuya looked at Haruhi. If that was her friend, then why was she yelling at him?

"Well then, how about that check up?" Haruhi followed the woman into the room. Isane took Kyon to the one next door.

"Where have you been all of this time?"

"Tokyo."

"Interesting. You know, Yachiru-Chan has been so excited that you've come back." Unohana checked Haruhi's hair for lice. Which, of course, she didn't have. Unohana had a picture of a little girl hugging her.

"Why does that girl look like me?" Haruhi asked, a little above a whisper.

"Because it was you. You were very social as a little girl. So, you made friends with everyone. Well, everyone but Kurotsuchi Taichao. You were always scared of him. He certainly is a freak."

"Hmm."

"Well, all done sweetie. If you could give this to your father."

"What about Kyon?"

"Oh your friend. We are running some tests on him."

"Tests! What kind of tests!"

"To see if he's capable of being a shinigami. You care about him an awful lot. Is he your boyfriend?" 

"No." Haruhi looked down and felt the heat rushing to her face.

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Take care Haruhi-Chan." Unohana smiled and waved. Haruhi smiled a little. As she walked out she bumped into Renji.

"Ew. Pineapple."

"Shut up, I'm here to escort you back to the Kuchiki Manor."

"I don't need an escort."

"Okay then." Haruhi walked away, and Renji counted to 5 in his head.

"Where's the Kuchiki Manor?" Haruhi asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"You see the large tree right there?" 

"Yeah."

"Once you're there, make a left and keep going straight until you see a large gate."

"Kay thanks!" Haruhi shouted as she flash stepped to the tree, then to the left. She decided to walk on the path, since her legs were tired of kicking. Haruhi walked up to a large gold gate with the same crest on it as her hair comb. Two guards were there.

"Who are you, state your name?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Ah, forgive me Kuchiki-Sama."

_If I just said my name was Haruhi __**Suzumiya**__, then why do they keep calling me__** Kuchiki?**_

Haruhi thought to her self as she walked along the stone path that split into three. She decided to take the right path, which led her to a beautiful koi pond in a large garden. Haruhi sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

"I see you've returned." Haruhi jumped at the sound behind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't knows anyone was here." The old man motioned her to sit back down.

"Your time in the world of the living has caused you to forget many of your memories."

"My memories?"

"Right. Do you remember who I am?" Haruhi looked at him for a moment, then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oji-Sama?"

"So you still have memories of me." Haruhi smiled and looked at the Koi pond.

"Your father is awaiting your arrival."

"Where is he?"

"In the Manor. Use the door there." He pointed at the door at the side of the manor. She walked into the manor and decided that the large double door were for the dining hall. She cracked the door open a little and saw a few maids.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where my father is?" Haruhi didn't know what else to call the man who she felt 'abducted' her.

"Right down this hall and the last door on the right."

"Thank you." Haruhi walked down the hall. She didn't know whether to feel angry or happy. But she had to think. Who in the right mind would be happy if some freak used their memories against them for something like, like sex or something. That's what Haruhi thought. She stood in front of the door. The anger inside of her rising to dangerous levels. Even for her.

"Enter." She pushed the door open and before Byakuya could say anything she spoke harshly.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

"I did not kidnap you."

"Then what do you call it. Taking me way from my home?"

"Have you noticed the increase in hollows?"

"Yeah, they are every where. But a shinigami will always get them."

"They are after you."

"Why me?"

"Have a seat." Haruhi reluctantly sat down. What Byakuya was going to tell her was something she wasn't supposed to ever know. What the S.O.S Brigade members kept secret from her for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

"You were a living being in the town known as Karakura. A woman with an unstated name sent from a special organization called, S.O.S Brigade, was to watch over you and keep you out of harms way. You possessed an unusual power. A power so special that it was a dyer necessity to keep you entertained. The woman committed many crimes to keep you safe. You also were born with spiritual pressure in you. Therefore, you have a zanpakuto, which I assumed was explained to you."

"But I created the S.O.S Brigade."

"You remembered the name after you had died. Therefore you used the name for your club." Haruhi felt her world crashing around her. That's why Kyon never turned down any of her ideas that she knew he didn't want to do.

"You were attacked by a hollow. The woman had taken serious damage as well. It was my duty to patrol the area for hollows. Your guardian killed that hollow, but the cost was her life. You died as well. She asked that I take you and protect you. This woman made me aware of your powers before she was sucked into hell. From then on, I adopted you into the Kuchiki Clan. Since you were so young, you lost every aspect of your memory. When you died again when you were 8 years old, you retained some of your memory due to the fact you still knew who Rukia and Yachiru were. As well as Ginrei-Sama, your grandfather." Haruhi slumped into her chair. That's why Kyon didn't want to tell her the secret she knew he was keeping.

"What about Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi and Kyon?"

"Yuki Nagato is an alien, Mikuru Asahina is a time traveler, Itsuki Koizumi is an Esper, and Kyon Takahashi is a specially gifted human."

"You, you mean-"

"Yes. Everything you wanted to exist in fact does exist. The power you have is to change, destroy, and re-create reality as we know it if you are bored with the one that we live in. This was kept a secret from you to protect you. But it is already too late. So I thought it would make more sense to tell you now." Haruhi became angered quickly.

"Why the hell was it kept secret from me? I get bored sometimes. So you're telling me every time I get bored I end up killing another persons life?" Byakuya nodded.

"That's selfish. I don't want this." Haruhi was on the verge of tears.

"You were born with it. There is nothing that can be done to reverse it. And death is not an option."

"But I don't want to kill someone when ever I get bored dammit!"

"It is the natural balance of things Haruhi, there is nothing that could be done. I am truly sorry. But, it is unsafe for you to stay in the real world. Because you have not had experience with your zanpakuto in over 7 years, you will not know it's command to release shikai, nor how to wield it in general. You may stay here if you like, or in the 11th divisions barracks with lieutenant Kusajishi. If it is okay with Zaraki Taichao."

"Can I learn to use it, or even see it?"

"You may. Come." Haruhi followed Byakuya to what looked to be a display room. There were all kinds of vases and sculptures. She didn't dare to touch them, knowing she'd break them. They arrived at a wall with a glass case. Inside the case was a sword. The sword's blade was pure white, and the hilt was a dark blue.

"This, this is mine?"

"That it is." Byakuya unlocked the case and handed her the katana. She could feel a lost connection that had not been there before. Haruhi began coughing violently, getting Byakuya's attention. She lay on the floor unconscious. Unohana warned him this might happen. But it wasn't fatal. It would only last for a day or two.

_Haruhi Inner world _

_Were am I? Haruhi thought to herself as she walked in the cold snow. A tall woman with brown hair reaching her lower back stood at what looked to be a shrine. She was praying. Haruhi hesitated to touch her, but tapped the woman's back. The lady stood and faced Haruhi. _

"_You have returned." The woman showed a faint smile. Haruhi didn't speak, but rather stared into the woman's face._

"_You have matured into a beautiful young woman. I assume you are here to regain your powers."_

"_I guess so." Haruhi was barely able to manage out words._

"_You, you are my zanpakuto?"_

_"Yes, I am."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_You must battle me first. If you manage to defeat me, I will tell you my name. But until then, my name will remain unknown to you."_

"_I see." Haruhi could feel a sword materialize in her hand. The woman lunged for Haruhi, but she successfully blocked the attack with her sword, jumping back. The woman shunpoed behind Haruhi and slashed her back. Haruhi stumbled forward._

"_Your reflexes need improvement." The zanpakuto slashed Haruhi's arm. She was having a hard time keeping up with her zanpakuto. The two clashed until the zanpakuto won._

"_I will heal you until you are able to defeat me." The zanpakuto used a healing spell and healed all of her wounds. The tall woman walked into a cave, and she wasn't seen for the rest of the day. Although it was snowing, Haruhi wasn't the slightest bit cold. She found shelter underneath a strange, blue leafed tree. Haruhi was exhausted. She slowly fell victim to sleep._

_Reality_

"Kuchiki-Sama, she'll just need rest. She is still adjusting to her zanpakuto's abilities. So she needs time. Haruhi-Sama should be awake within the next two days. If not, please feel free to contact squad 4." The female servant, Mikari, stated placing a cool towel on Haruhi's forehead.

"Hai. I will be in my study. If there is anything wrong or she awakens, alert me immediately."

"Yes sir."

_Haruhi's inner world. Day two._

_Haruhi was still asleep. She felt a leaf fall on her forehead, but didn't bother to remove it. The tree she was sitting under, however, was the source of her power. The leaf that fell on her head increased her abilities. She awoke and found the zanpakuto at the shrine once again. _

"_I see you've awaken."_

_"Mhmm." The zanpakuto stood up slowly and unsheathed her sword. Haruhi did the same. Haruhi flash stepped behind her zanpauto and slashed her back. The zanpakuto swung, but Haruhi caught the blade. The zanpakuto suddenly increased her speed as well, surpassing that of Haruhi's. The two clashed for hours on end. Haruhi fell to her knees and her hands._

"_You are not weak. You mustn't be afraid to accept my sword." The zanpakuto retreated back to the cave._

"_What do you mean?" The zanpakuto didn't respond, but disappeared from sight. Haruhi crawled under the tree and slept yet again._

_Reality_

Mikari tended to Haruhi. The young woman sighed and looked out to the star filled sky.

Squad 4 barracks.

Kyon had been tested on 5 times in one day and he was mad as hell. He tried not to take It on Isane because she was only doing her job. But he was worried about Haruhi. He hadn't seen her in three days. He had assumed the worst. But he remembered how much the man who had abducted them seemed to care about Haruhi. He sighed and lied down on the bed he was given. _Where are you Haruhi?_

_Haruhi's Inner World, day 3._

_Haruhi woke up and ran to the shrine. She wasn't surprised that the zanpakuto was there._

"_I'm ready."_

"_Alright then." The woman stood up. They began clashing swords. Haruhi had the upper hand this time. She was 'winning.' But she remembered what the woman she was fighting said. __**You mustn't be afraid to accept my sword.**__ The words replayed in her head like a broken record. Haruhi noticed the woman back up and charge for her. Haruhi dropped her sword and let the zanpakuto peirce her. It didn't hurt._

"_You've accepted my sword." The woman said._

"_Yes. I have won." Haruhi looked into the woman's eyes._

"_You have." She pulled the sword from Haruhi._

"_I'll ask again, what is your name?" Haruhi asked softly_

"_The command to release me is fall swiftly, minami." The woman faded into her katana form and Haruhi grabbed it._

"_Minaimi huh?" _

Reality.

Haruhi began to stir and the groggily opened her eyes. Mikari sent a hell butterfly to Byakuya stating Haruhi had awoken. Byakuya walked down the halls to Haruhi's room. He opened and saw Haruhi sit up and stretch.

"How do you feel?" Byakuya asked as the servant excused herself.

"I'm fine. I was in my inner world apparently. I know how to use my zanpakuto." Byakuya wanted to test her.

"What is it's name?"

"Minami." Byakuya felt relief wash over him.

"Alright then. I suppose you may visit that friend of yours. Kyon was it?"

"Kyon!" Haruhi stood quickly and grabbed her coat and boots. Byakuya watched from the window as Haruhi retraced her steps back to squad 4. She had really grown up from the little 8 year old who use to play pranks on people with Yachiru. He sighed with contenment and left. He went to her old room and opened the door. All of her belongings still there. The clothes, the desk, the books and bed. He sat on the edge of her bed and picked up one of her drawings. It was of him Rukia and Haruhi. They were all in the shape of bunnies (thanks to Rukia.) and standing in front of the manor. He set it down and left to the sixth division. Her little red chair still in the corner. He kept everything of Haruhi's.


End file.
